


Smooth Operator (or "You Can Leave Your Tie On")

by Waltzing



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waltzing/pseuds/Waltzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "I dare anyone to draw or write a short where Jay finds a tape that has the Operator doing a strip tease for the camera."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Operator (or "You Can Leave Your Tie On")

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on [Livejournal](http://mh-kink.livejournal.com/557.html?thread=1069#t1069), September 2011.

_You don't even know what's on this tape, do you?_  
  
Jay wished to high heaven that he had never set eyes on this particular tape, never snuck back in to Alex's apartment, never been curious enough to risk everything just to view its contents. He had been _so sure_ that this one tape lying on Alex's desk was the final piece of the puzzle, the one that would give him the answers he was seeking and make everything else make sense.  
  
Instead, it only brought up more questions, ones that Jay was more than willing to leave unanswered, if truth be told.  
  
He had seen many deeply disturbing things in the last few years, things that he remembered with a shudder, things that he tried to forget and things that he couldn't remember at all due to memory loss, but felt somewhere, deep inside, that they must have been beyond traumatic.  
  
As he watched in fascinated and appalled horror, a thought formed in his head: if only he could somehow induce memory loss. Maybe once he was done, he would go run head-first into a brick wall. This was something he never wanted to remember as long as he lived. And yet, somehow, he couldn't look away.  
  
The tape itself had seemed no different to any other, although on closer inspection, it appeared to have been played back by Alex many, many times: compared to the rest of Alex's tapes, the tape inside the casing looked worn to Jay's knowledgeable eyes.  
  
Now, Jay's eyes were glued to the screen. The tape had started out like many others: Alex setting up the camera in his bedroom, then settling in to sleep for the night. All standard stuff that Jay had seen many times before. Until - that tell-tale sign - a visual tear and then boom, that  _thing_  was there, right in Alex's room. Alex seemed unaware and continued sleeping. Slowly, the thing, the  _Operator_  turned toward the rolling camera on Alex's desk. Jay had flinched: he couldn't help it. It was like it was looking straight at him, despite the disturbing lack of eyes to do so. The sound distortion suddenly intensified, so loud it startled him, until it reached a crescendo of near-deafening noise. Then much to Jay's surprise, the white-noise had seemed to coalesce into a discernible tune. A tune that Jay recognised, but couldn't believe he was hearing.  
  
It was - no, it  _couldn't be_  - but it  _was_  - The Stripper, by David Rose.

*

Jay sat, rooted to his chair as the Operator slowly reached his inhumanly long arms upwards. Instead of reaching for Alex, or even the camera, it reached for the buttons on its suit jacket, and then slowly -  _too_  slowly - began to undo them.   
  
Jay gasped as the thing shrugged its jacket off its shoulders in one smooth movement. The jacket, which looked as if it was cut from purest darkness and dread, fell to the floor like gossamer. The abomination's fingers were now working on the buttons to its shirt. Jay twitched then. He had tried to reach for the off button, but he seemed to be frozen in place. Almost as if against his will.  
  
Now, the Operator was turning around, away from him, and Jay nearly sighed with relief to have that thing facing away from the screen. But it was only to slowly drop its supernaturally white shirt, first from one shoulder, then from another.  _Almost sexily_  Jay thought, and then felt sick. The shirt, too, floated to the floor.   
  
The Operator turned back around, the distorted sound of the tune of  _The Stripper_  louder than ever. It's bare chest seemed to glow in the darkness. Jay noted the absence of nipples. The thing's red tie lay flat against it's unearthly skin. Jay felt simultaneously nauseated and strangely turned on.  
  
Next it reached for its flies.  _oh god oh god oh god_  Jay thought, but he wasn't sure if it was in disgust or excitement. At that point, the Operator stopped short. Jay felt disappointed. The monstrosity slowly seemed to move toward the camera, undoing his tie knot. Jay sat, spellbound. It held on to both ends of the now-undone tie with its slender fingers and seemed to sway and dance with the long piece of cloth.  
  
Jay felt like he was in some kind of trance, unable to look away, simultaneously sickened and aroused.  
  
Suddenly, the Operator's pale head was right up in front of the camera, as if looking through the screen and into Jay's brain. To this day, Jay didn't know  _how_  he knew it: all he knew was that the faceless-face had seemed to wink at him.  
  
Suddenly, the eldritch monstrosity was gone, and the picture returned to normal, with Alex still safely asleep in his bed. Jay didn't see this though. The sickness was back, but this time he wasn't just coughing. He was bent double,  _retching_. And once he was done, he screamed and screamed and screamed.  


**Author's Note:**

> Here is The Operator's striptease tune of choice, for those who don't know it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7TBrh259zig
> 
> I'm so sorry.


End file.
